


Endings and Beginnings

by sauciemel



Series: Crimes Against Passion [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Rose heard the sound of babies crying through the monitor. She poked Peter.  
  
“Peter.”  
  
“Mmm, am up.” he mumbled as he pushed sleep away.   
  
Rose got up and picked up her breast pump, and crossed the hall into the nursery.  
  
She picked up a small bottle and then attached it to the pump and then her breast, the girls were crying louder than their brother. Rose knew they were fine. She had to wait to express the milk for baby Peter. Once the bottle was at the feed level Rose detached the pump.   
  
She then placed the warm bottle on the side. Peter appeared there a few seconds later. He placed a kiss on her neck.  
  
Rose then sat on her special nursing chair as Peter passed Lily and Alice to Rose. She then manoeuvred the girls so they could nurse.  
  
Peter picked up the bottle and then his son. They took turns on which triplet had the bottle. They were 4 months old now. They had discussed moving them onto solids soon, they had tried with a little pureed foods and they had been fine.  
  
“So, how’s it at work now you’re a DCI?”  
  
“It’s ok, I did ask Scot why he didn’t take it.”   
  
“What did he say?” Rose was looking at Peter then at the girls.  
  
“He didn’t want to be pinned to a desk. He likes the danger. I used too, but I have a lot to lose now.”  
  
“Well said. I have been thinking too.”  
  
“Oh, this sounds serious.” Peter lifted baby Peter up to be winded.  
  
“I cant go back into the field now, not with three young babies. I want to be here for them, not rely on a nanny.”  
  
“I should hope not.” Peter said, then baby Peter let rip a loud burp.  
  
“Oh he is so much like you.”  
  
“Oi.” Peter pretended to be hurt. He then got up and moved across to change Peter’s nappy. Once that was done he placed the baby back into his crib, then he moved over and lifted Lily up, winded her and then changed her nappy.  
  
Rose placed Alice over her shoulder, winded her. Peter then took Alice and changed her nappy.  
  
Rose reached over and grabbed her cream, feeding three young babies from the breast had hurt her a little. She was glad she had took Peter’s advice and started using the pump.  
  
They walked back to their own room.  
  
Peter turned the light off and slid in next to Rose.   
  
Rose turned into Peter. “I love you.” she said.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“I still cant believe this sometimes.”  
  
“Me either, that I am here in your arms and have three happy and healthy children.”  
  
“I know, there are times I expect to wake up alone in that flat.”  
  
“That Mrs Carlisle.” Peter kissed her lightly, “Will never happen. You have me forever.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I am never ever gonna leave you Rose.”  
  
Rose ran her hand up to where his scar was, then down to the one on his stomach. “You nearly did leave me.”  
  
“I know, but I didn’t. I am here.” he pulled her hands up to his face. He kissed her fingers “See, here.”  
  
Rose nodded and then she placed her hands in his hair and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.  
  
They still hadn’t made love yet, Rose had to heal from the birth, then there wasn’t the time, they were both shattered when they went to bed. But Peter didn’t mind he loved just cuddling up with Rose.  
  
\---  
  
The days started to meld into one another. Peter had noticed that Rose looked knackered after he had gone back to work. He knew it was hard on her, having the kids all day. He would gladly swap places.  
  
So he decided to see if even for a few hours, if he was lucky. Jackie and Pete would have them for a little while and Peter could pamper Rose.  
  
\---  
  
He waited until they had got the triplets settled for the night. He ran Rose a nice warm bubble bath.  
  
“You have a soak.” Peter had told her when he led her to the bathroom.  
  
“Bu---”   
  
Peter placed his finger on her lips. “No buts, if they wake I can deal with them, you have yourself some *me* time.” Then he kissed.  
  
“What did I do to deserve you?” she smiled  
  
“Just lucky I guess.”  
  
Peter walked back into the lounge, he picked his mobile up and took a deep breathe.  
  
After a few rings it was answered.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Pete.”   
  
“Hello Peter, how you, Rose and those grandchildren of mine?”  
  
“Fine, well mostly.”  
  
“Mostly?”  
  
“Yeah, its Rose. She is knackered.”  
  
“I can imagine.”  
  
“She just needs a little bit of pampering. And …. Well I don’t like to ask.” Peter paused.  
  
“Hang on Peter I will take this in the office.”   
  
Peter waited until he heard the familiar click.   
  
“There we go, Jackie has a few Vitex Clients round. So you were saying Rose is in need of some pampering.”  
  
“Yeah, I ….”  
  
“You want us to have the kids for a little while?”  
  
“Just a few hours.”   
  
“That would be fine Peter, that’s what grandparents are for.” Pete said with a smile.  
  
“I know, but you have your hands full with Tony and Dave.”  
  
“Peter, Tony is in school now, and Dave well he is older than the triplets. We can cope, I have seen Jackie in a roomful of babies for 6 hours once and she was feeding, winding, and changing nappies like no ones business. So, I will pop over and collect the babies tomorrow with Jackie, then you two can come over for dinner and then be back in time for the babies bedtime routine.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes Peter. Now go get some sleep I will see you at around 8:00 am ok.”  
  
“Thank you Pete.”   
  
Peter smiled. He decided to pack some of the stuff the babies would need.  
  
\---  
  
The triplets didn’t wake until 6:30 that morning. They were almost 6 months now.   
  
6 months, Peter thought, he and Rose had not had sex in all that time, well longer as Rose had lost her sex drive around 8 months. So it had been a while, he wasn’t planning on seducing Rose, she needed rest not ….. So he pushed that to back of his mind as he fell asleep.  
  
His mind was filled with strange dreams, a couple of months before.   
  
_Pete had arranged a joint 1st birthday for Jon, Lily, Lucy and Dave. They were all 1 around the same time.  
  
It had been fun to see Kay and Brendan. He doted on the girls, they were always at his beck and call. Kay looked stunning as always, motherhood suited her. But she had said it was tiring, she was glad that twice a week she put the girls in a crèche for a few hours.  
  
Kate and Stuart were cooing over the triplets, as was everyone else. Jonathan was a little version of Kate.   
  
But in the corner of his eye he kept seeing a blue box. And a man in a brown pinstriped suit. He looked like Peter and Stuart. He knew who it was. But why was he dreaming of him.   
  
The Doctor walked towards Peter. “Take care of them all.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“I know, but please, promise me, take care of them all.”, then he was gone._  
  
Peter sat up, he was drenched in sweat. He reached for his robe and padded across to the nursery.   
  
Rose was holding Peter.   
  
“Is he ok?”  
  
“He’s fine. Just wants a cuddle. didn’t you little man.” Rose nuzzled him in.  
  
“Now that is beautiful”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Mother and son.” then Peter stopped. He froze for a moment, had it been like that for his mother. He hadn’t really remembered that much about him mum.   
  
“Peter, love you ok?” Rose had place Peter back in his crib.  
  
“Yeah, just thinking about my Mum.”  
  
“She would be so proud of you Peter, look at them, three beautiful healthy babes.”   
  
She hugged Peter. “Peter your drenched you sure your ok?”  
  
“Am fine, strange dream that’s all.” he looked at the clock. “Shit, we need to get the babies ready.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Ah,” Peter said. “I have ….. Well I asked Pete if he would look after the triplets for a little bit.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well, they don’t see their Nan and Gramps much so I thought… you know.”  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
“Said he would be here at 8.”  
  
“Well then we better get cracking, we have three babes to pack for,”  
  
“That’s done.” Peter said.  
  
“Oh, well then lets get the babies ready.”  
  
\---  
  
Pete arrived just after 8. Jackie was with him as was Stuart.  
  
“Hello you.” Rose said with a smile, then a hug and a kiss. “How Kate and Jon?”  
  
“Fine, she has gone to see family with Jon, so I was at a loose end and thought I would come and hang. And now I get to spend time with my godchildren even better.” he smiled as he picked Alice up.  
  
Alice giggled as he flew her round in the air.  
  
Peter grinned and helped Pete down with the bags.   
  
“How can a baby need so much stuff, I mean I have three pockets in my pants, phone, wallet, keys and warrant card. That is all I need.”  
  
“I know. So 6 pm for dinner then Hugh will drive you home, he will pick you up too, so don’t be late.” Pete warned him as they went back up with the car seats.  
  
“Come on, we told Sandy we wouldn’t be long.” Jackie said.  
  
Peter and Rose said their goodbyes.   
  
Then silence.   
  
“That is… strange.” Rose said.  
  
“I know.”   
  
Then she yawned. “How about a little more sleep?”  
  
“I am gonna have a quick wash, I stink.” Peter said. “Then I will join you.” he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was fast asleep when Peter had his quick shower, he picked up his mobile and set the alarm.  
  
\---  
  
After they woke Peter didn’t let Rose lift a finger. Not even when they made love for the first time. They were careful and used a condom. But it split. They just looked at each other, then they smiled and fell asleep. After they awoke they ate a light lunch and Rose suggested a walk.  
  
They drove into the city and parked, then they walked along the river.   
  
“I love you Peter Carlisle.”  
  
“And I love you. Rose.”  
  
“Mmmm.” they were now stood looking out at the river.   
  
“I had a strange dream last night.”  
  
She turned and looked up at him. “Strange?”  
  
“I saw the Doctor.”  
  
Rose felt her heart stop. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah he told me, well made me promise to look after you all.”  
  
“Oh, that’s just something inside you making you remember.”  
  
“But I also saw the blue box, it felt so real.”  
  
“It was just a dream.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
\---  
  
 **On our world,**  
  
 _The Doctor had been travelling on his own since Rose and Donna were gone, it had started off ok. But then came the prophecy and Mars. Now he was stood in his TARDIS. He was saying goodbye to those he loved the most. He couldn’t physically see his Rose. But he had tried to get it over in a dream through Peter. He was hurting now. He had one last thing to do, he could see Rose. He had once chance to see Rose. He took his last reward._  
  
\---  
  
Peter and Rose arrived back at the house just as Hugh was pulling up. They had bought flowers for Jackie and some whiskey for Pete.  
  
They sat down to dinner. The triplets were asleep. Jackie had said they could all stay over. So it was decided then. Rose, Peter and the babes would be staying.  
  
\---  
  
Rose slept pitterful that night. A dream played over and over in her mind, but wait no, it wasn’t a dream, it was a memory. From long ago.  
  
 _“you alright mate?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Too much to drink?”  
  
“Yeah, something like that.”  
  
“Best get home then.”  
  
“What year is this?”  
  
“Blimey how much you had?”  
  
“Welllllllllll,”  
  
“January the first 2005.”  
  
“2005, you know what, I bet your gonna have a really good year?”  
  
“Thanks. Well see ya.”  
  
“Yeah.”_  
  
Rose sat up, oh my god, she had forgot, it was a mere 5 months later when she met the Doctor. Was it him? Her Doctor? She slid from the bed. She checked on the triplets. Then padded down to the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
She saw Stuart was there. “Hey you not able to sleep?”  
  
Then he looked at her. He looked ill, pale and sweating. “Stu are you ok?”  
  
“I …. don’t know, I feel like…..”  
  
“Like what? Stuart talk to me.” Rose was worried now.  
  
“Like every cell inside me is dying, but slowly.”  
  
“Stuart.” then she stopped. “You don’t think its, the Doctor do you?”  
  
“I…I don’t know, it feels like a regeneration, but I cant regenerate Rose.”   
  
Then he fell to his knees. He yelled out. Then they both looked up and saw it. An Ood.  
  
“What the?” Rose said.  
  
“This song is ending, but the story never ends. We will sing for him Rose Tyler, we will sing the Doctor to his sleep.”  
  
Rose looked at Stuart, “He isn’t the Doctor.”  
  
“No, but he is a part of him.”  
  
Then Rose heard the most beautiful and saddest song she had ever heard.   
  
Stuart stood up. “It’s not me Rose.”  
  
Rose had tears falling. “I know.” She held Stuart as the pain raced through him.  
  
Peter ran into the room just as a small golden glow surrounded Stuart. Then it stopped.  
  
Stuart was lying in Rose’s arms. She was rocking him as he had passed out.  
  
Peter sat next to Rose. “What is it?”  
  
“He’s gone.”  
  
“Stu?”  
  
“No, he is fine. The Doctor, he has regenerated, and since Stuart is a part of him.”  
  
“Oh, I am sorry Rose.”  
  
“Don’t be, my Doctor may have changed, but that’s what he does. I have you, the babies and my family and I am so happy.”  
  
\---  
  
Pete came down as Stuart woke up. He was a little out of it. So Peter and Pete put him into bed.  
  
Rose had crawled back into bed and went into a deep sleep fast.  
  
\---  
  
 _She was on a beach. “Great another one.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
She stopped, she didn’t know the voice, yet she did, she turned and there was the TARDIS, the same but different. Then the door opened.  
  
“Hello Rose.” he smiled.  
  
“Tweed and a Bow tie? Really?”  
  
“Bow Ties are cool.”  
  
“Are not.”  
  
“They are, any way we are not here to discuss my dress sense.”  
  
“Lack of one more like.” she smiled.  
  
“Now I miss that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your smile. I miss it. Any way. I am here just to tell you Stuart will be fine, he wont feel anymore of my regenerations.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“He only felt this one because there was a part of the old me in him. But now he is truly unique, well not in looks, but he is the only Human/Timelord Metacrisis ever.”  
  
“Blimey you talk funny.”  
  
“Yeah, still getting used to it.”  
  
“Did it hurt?”  
  
“It always hurts Rose.”  
  
“You never said.”  
  
“No-one asked. Oh I have to go in a bit, got to go to see a police woman, well she’s not really a policewoman, she’s a kiss gram.”  
  
Rose burst out laughing.  
  
“You look after your family. All of them” he then placed a hand on her tummy, “Including this one.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Oh, right sorry, shouldn’t of said.”  
  
“I… we only…. Blimey…”  
  
“Yes, you will be fine. I have to go, this will be the last time Rose. No more little messages or popping into dreams. This world will be gone.”  
  
“I know, you find someone to love, and love you in return. You deserve it. You give and give and never ask for anything.”  
  
“I will try.”  
  
“Goodbye Doctor.”  
  
“Goodbye Rose.” _  
  
Rose sat up.   
  
Peter had just come in the room.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yes, I just saw the Doctor.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Rose then told Peter what the Doctor had just said. She didn’t mention the baby.  
  
“So, he is good?”  
  
“Yeah, so is Stuart. But he also said one other thing.”  
  
“What?” Peter arched his eyebrow.  
  
“He placed his hand on my tummy and told me to watch over this one.”  
  
“You mean?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Bloody hell.”  
  
THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER ………….. THE END


End file.
